


Everything I Love

by EthelPhantom



Series: CG drabbles [4]
Category: Code Geass
Genre: Fluff, I'm surprised I managed to write fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 23:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20843474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EthelPhantom/pseuds/EthelPhantom
Summary: Yeah, Lelouch could get used to this.He’d love to get used to it.(SuzaLulu week 2019 prompt fill for day 1, mantle)





	Everything I Love

**Author's Note:**

> Because apparently a mantle can also mean a specific piece of clothing, something like a shawl usually worn by women. 
> 
> (Also yes I'm late with this. This is for SuzaLulu week's day 1, mantle. And yes, I have another idea for this and I'm most definitely writing that one too at some point, hopefully soon (and if you know me even a little, you can also probably guess it's going to be angst. Fun.)

“Hey, Lelouch, look what Princess Cornelia gave me!”

Lelouch turned to look at the source of the sound and smiled at Suzaku who was running towards him with something in his hands, the sun setting somewhere behind the palace. There was a great chance his half-sister had given whatever that was to him to make fun of him silently. Well, knowing Cornelia, it was more than likely. Suzaku was an idiot and got too excited over everything — but Lelouch had to admit, it was adorable. 

(Not that he was going to say that to Suzaku’s face, though.)

“Well, what is it?”, he asked when Suzaku finally reached him. He showed proudly the textile in his hands, but before Lelouch had time to either understand what it was or ask Suzaku, Suzaku had already wrapped it around him. It was warm, but Lelouch wasn’t sure whether it was because of the clothing itself, or because Suzaku had been pressing it to his chest while running. 

Lelouch liked the idea of the latter way more. 

The piece of clothing Suzaku had wrapped him in was a shawl, or a mantle, it seemed. Yeah, as he’d guessed, Cornelia was definitely making fun of Suzaku in her quiet way (since she respected Lelouch and his wish to have Suzaku and no one else but Suzaku as his knight), but this sunshine of a boy hadn’t seemed to realise it. Well, at least Suzaku was happy. Hopefully, no one would see them right now and take any pictures of them.

(Somehow Lelouch had a bad feeling that he’d just seen a cloud of pink, wavy hair tied in a ponytail behind the big tree near them. Oh god.)

“It really suits you!”, Suzaku said with a smile plastered on his face and gave a quick kiss on Lelouch’s forehead. “You’re drowning in it. So cute!”

Lelouch felt his cheeks heating and made a choked sound, not knowing what to say. 

That… didn’t happen very often. Suzaku had the tendency to be the only one able to render him speechless, but even then it wasn’t usual — and it was just as embarrassing every single time. 

“I— I—”

Yeah, speechless indeed. Lelouch had absolutely no idea what to say. Suzaku just stared at him blankly, which all but added to Lelouch’s embarrassment. Then his lips quirked up he burst out laughing while Lelouch tried his best to avoid his gaze, but Lelouch didn’t struggle as Suzaku pulled him into his embrace. He buried his face to his boyfriend’s chest, snuggling close to him in the middle of the vast land stretching out next to the palace. It was comfortable, and a smile grew on Lelouch’s face as Suzaku stroked his arm. 

It was Suzaku everything felt fine with, and it was Suzaku that brought some sunshine into his life (well, he and two of his sisters, but still), and it was Suzaku he literally trusted with all of his life. So, this was simply what he would call 'right'. It was something that was supposed to be there if the world was in order. Even if things had been like this only for some time, it was still natural.

Yeah, Lelouch could get used to this. 

He’d love to get used to it.

**Author's Note:**

> ((Oh god this is so damn short what))


End file.
